


inseption

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Gen, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: Предыстория Инквизитора Тревельяна - мага, который пытался всю жизнь балансировать над пропастью
Kudos: 1





	inseption

Вести дневник и подробно записывать все, что произошло за день, меня заставляла мать. Я рос невероятно бойким и любознательным, создавая своим поведением очень много проблем для своего семейства. И чтоб не сильно раздражать отца и как-то умерить свой пыл, я обязан был по два часа в день высиживать в библиотеке и записывать свои наблюдения. Надо думать, что после введения этого правила проказы мои почти сошли на нет, а событий достойных бумаги становилось все меньше и меньше.

Я с тоской смотрел на внутренний садик, где резвились мои сестры. Они играли со щенком, но я не слышал ни их голосов, ни звонкого лая. Я мучительно придумывал, о чем еще написать в дневнике, чтоб оно не было похоже на вчерашние записи.  
Мои родители поощряли усердие и усидчивость, ведь мне предстояло служить Церкви, а не бегать со щенками, лазать по деревьям или таскать брюкву с кухни, чтоб покормить лошадей. Сидение в пыльной библиотеке за толстыми фолиантами по всему должно было нравиться Создателю. 

С трудом смирившись с волей матери спустя какое-то время, я даже стал находить в своем занятии удовольствие. Особенно, когда узнал, что мои полные ошибок, помарок и клякс опусы тайно читают родители. Я выдумывал о себе всякое, приписывал какие-то высокие героические качества, отчего мама даже стала мягче ко мне относиться, а отец порой за обедом хвалил, что прежде никогда не случалось. Потому что все считали меня сплошным недоразумением. И вот это было чистейшей правдой. Что и подтвердилось, когда у меня внезапно пробудились магические способности. Не совсем, правда, внезапно. Если бы я вел правдивый дневник, то без труда определил знаки надвигающейся беды, но судя по записям, мои способности обнаружились именно «вдруг»

Я сидел, как обычно, в библиотеке и разрывался между повинностью писать дневник и наблюдением за тем, что происходило в саду. С сочинительством в тот раз было так плохо, что я уже изжевал кончик пера.  
Из окна библиотеки хорошо просматривалась беседка. Многим она казалась уединённым, скрытым от любопытных глаз местом, сюда шныряли все кому не лень, но если бы они посещали библиотеку так же часто как я, то знали об уязвимости места встреч. 

Если бы я вел правдивый дневник, то мои родители знали бы, что их старший сын, отрада и гордость нашей ветви Тревильянов, наследник и пример для подражания для всех младших Тревильянов таскается за маминой горничной Лиззи. Иногда я становился свидетелем того, чего мальчику в двенадцать лет видеть не стоит. Но в этот раз все было по-другому. Лиззи плакала, мой брат был взбешен. Я не слышал их разговора и не понимал, почему он так злился, но Лиззи мне было очень жаль. И вот когда Ланс дошел до предела в своем гневе и поднял на нее руку все и произошло. 

Братец так и застыл с занесенной для удара рукой, искрясь тонкими иголочками инея. Горничная так завопила, что мне наконец то удалось услышать ее голос сквозь толстую резную оконную раму.  
Я и сам испугался так, что соскользнул на пол и с ужасом смотрел на свою правую руку, как на что-то неизвестное мне. Чужое и враждебное.  
Может никто бы меня и не заподозрил, если бы не покрывшееся морозными узорами стекло, очень заметное посреди буйства майской зелени сада.

Спустя три дня и две затрещины от Ланцелота меня забрали в Круг магов, где я благополучно забросил ведение дневника. Мамины указания тут уже не действовали, а жизнь стала такой скучной, что записи уместились бы в пару строк в день.

Зачем я сейчас все так подробно записал? Должны же остаться у меня хоть какие-то правдивые воспоминания о детстве, пока я еще держу их в голове.

***  
Есть у меня одна черта, которая как мне кажется, совершенно не подходит Инквизитору. Я возвращаюсь к уже произошедшим событиям, долго размышляю, правильно ли я поступил, оцениваю ситуацию, хотя время уже ушло и что сделано, не воротишь. И хотя опыты Алексиуса со временем доказали обратное, по сути мир не изменился, а я все так же копаюсь в прошлом. 

Перечитал, то, что написал в дневнике накануне и понял, что был неправ. Мне есть, что порассказать о жизни в Круге, ведь это, по сути, мое становление магом, взросление, можно сказать самая пора проб и ошибок. И дневник я забросил по большей мере потому, что тут нельзя было скрыться, иметь что-то личное, что не смогло бы стать достоянием Круга. Как, например, бережно хранимый портрет моих сестер, который я как-то обыскался и нашел спустя два дня после пропажи в самом удручающем состоянии. Кто-то пририсовал Кларе и Сесилии большие груди и другие похабные части тела. Я его сжег. А потом уничтожил и все, что было лично моим, какими-то воспоминаниями о доме, чтоб больше никто не смел коснуться их своими грязными руками. Вести дневник в то время было крайне неосмотрительно. 

Оствикский Круг был наверно самым консервативным из всех в Тедасе. Главный чародей разделил его на «мальчиков» и «девочек» чтоб избегать соблазнов, и мы обучались раздельно. Таким решением он только плеснул масла в огонь, потому что вряд ли можно было обуздать толпу озабоченных юнцов и томящихся барышень. А кому-то и так было неплохо, в кругу себе подобных. В общем, соблазны никуда не исчезали, и даже процветали, не смотря ни на что. 

Этот же консерватизм оттягивал неизбежное – наш совет Старших чародеев считал, что назревавший раскол их не коснется, Храмовники проявили такую же преступную наивность. Я и сам, думая лишь о сиюминутном, не подозревал, что жизнь моя так круто повернется. Не станет ни Кругов, ни власти надо мной, да и сам я стану чем-то вроде власти. И каждое утро я буду просыпаться с огромным грузом ответственности, к которому никогда не привыкну. 

Я ее всегда старался избегать. Набедокурив, я сбегал - пусть кто-нибудь другой отвечает за мои проделки, и скольким доставалось из-за меня! Дома держали специальных «мальчиков», чтоб наказывать за наши проступки. Даже в Круге мне удалось однажды уйти от вполне заслуженного наказания. 

Сверстники меня не особо жаловали. Главным образом из-за происхождения. И как раз перед Истязанием меня решили проучить, наверно, чтоб я его провалил. Мне кажется, что это было жестокое намерение, несоразмерное с тем, что я сделал со своими обидчиками. Помню, как троица моих заклятых друзей голышом замерзала по колено во льду в купальне. Мне стоило большого труда, чтоб не рассмеяться, когда я смотрел, как их оттуда вызволяли. Мое первое порицание свелось к строгому выговору и огромной горе лжи, которую пришлось наворотить для Рыцаря-командора. Я был рад переехать из дортуаров Учеников. Больше вспоминать про Круг не хочется, эти воспоминания не стоят бумаги, на которой написаны.


End file.
